List of X-Men episodes
The 1992 X-Men animated series debuted on October 31, 1992 on the Fox Network as part of the "Fox Kids" Saturday morning lineup. The plot was loosely adapted from famous storylines and events in the X-Men comics, such as the Dark Phoenix Saga, Days of Future Past, the Phalanx Covenant, and the Legacy Virus. The show features a team line-up similar to that of the early 1990s X-Men comic books: the line-up largely resembles that of Cyclops' Blue Team, established in the early issues of [[X-Men (vol. 2)|the second X-Men comic series]]. The series' first 13 episodes were notable for being possibly the first time ever that an American animated series had a full season of episodes flow one into the next, creating a single continuing narrative, something the series producers fought heavily for. However, starting with season three, most episodes (except for multi-part stories) were shown in random order. Each episode was assigned two different numbers internally. One is for Script Order, which indicates the number assigned by the production company. The other is for Production Order, which are the official episode numbers assigned by FOX Children's Network, indicating the order in which they received the episodes. These both vary from the order in which the series actually aired after season three. According to series writer Steven Melching, the Script Order is the "best guide in terms of overall series continuity, as this is how the stories were originally envisioned to flow together." The X-Men also appeared on ''Spider-Man'' in episodes "The Mutant Agenda" and "Mutants' Revenge". Storm later appeared in the three part episode "Secret Wars". As of 2009, the X-Men animated show stands as the longest-running Marvel Comics based TV show, lasting for six years, with five seasons and a total of 76 episodes. The series was canceled after the episode "Graduation Day", which aired on September 20, 1997. Season one The continuity within the first season of X-Men, according to Story Editor Eric Lewald: "The first season order was thirteen episodes, which was standard for a network show. The Sentinel story wrapped up at the end of the season because the writers were not sure that there would be more than one season. Looking back at the previous Marvel animated adaptations, there was great fear that X-Men would fail. When the first season became a number one hit, the network ordered 39 more episodes." |ShortSummary=Magneto destroys a chemical plant in order to attract Professor X. Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, and Professor X proceed to the chemical plant, while Jubilee is left to guard Sabretooth. Professor X enters the chemical plant to confront Magneto. Just as Magneto appears to beat Professor X, Professor X telepathically forces Magneto to recall his younger years. Magneto retreats in panic. Back at the X-Mansion Sabretooth growls in disgust and complains about his wrist bindings. Jubilee loosens the restraints, and Sabretooth captures Jubilee, but, Wolverine leaps from the shadows and attacks him. Their battle is interrupted with the return of Professor X and the other X-Men. This distraction provides Sabretooth an opportunity for escape, slashing deep wounds in Wolverine's chest. }} |ShortSummary=A group of mutants called Morlocks capture Jean and Cyclops when they go out. The Morlocks' leader Callisto kidnapped Cyclops so that he would rule the Morlocks beside her. Jean uses her telepathic powers and tells the Professor that they have been captured. Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, and Storm go to search for them. When the X-Men find Jean and Cyclops, Storm challenges Callisto for leadership of the Morlocks to save Cyclops and Jean. Callisto has no choice but to accept the challenge. After a brief fight, Storm defeats Callisto and becomes the new Morlocks' leader, but having saved Jean and Cyclops, she makes Callisto the leader in Storm's absence. }} |ShortSummary=Wolverine flees to Canada to seek solitude in the Canadian wilderness. He finds peace among a group of Baffin Island Inuit, only to discover Sabretooth has been stalking him and has taken the people of the village captive, and plans to kill them all. Wolverine is able to defeat Sabertooth and rescue the villagers. Back at the X-Mansion, Gambit tells the X-Men he heard the people at Genosha welcome mutants and he wants the team to vacation there. Professor Xavier sends Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee to Genosha as tourists. While in Genosha, Storm, Gambit and Jubilee are attacked and captured by a Sentinel. }} |ShortSummary=Gambit, Storm, Jubilee and a host of other mutants are made to work as slaves in Genosha in order to complete a dam which will power a Sentinel factory. Special collars on mutants' necks prevent them from using their powers, but Gambit manages to escape. During his escape, Gambit finds Cable who is looking for the one responsible for enslaving the mutants. Cable gives Gambit a key to unlock his collar before attacking the Sentinel factory. Meanwhile, Gambit frees the other Mutants. The Mutants begin fighting with the guards and Sentinels before fleeing. Storm uses her powers to bring down the dam, causing a flood to destroy the entire Sentinel factory. The X-Men then return home to a destroyed X-Mansion. }} |ShortSummary=After the X-Men find the X-Mansion destroyed, Wolverine goes looking for the suspect, followed by Storm, Rogue and Jubilee. Later Jubilee find a mutant made out of pure steel. Thinking he is the one responsible for trashing the school, Jubilee goes after him, but Wolverine says he was not the one who destroyed the mansion because he smelled different. Jubilee and Wolverine find Juggernaut robbing a bank and try to apprehend him, but Juggernaut is too strong. Soon the other X-Men arrive at the scene. Jean explains that she can't mentally attack Juggernaut as long as his helmet is on. Cyclops thinks they can defeat him, as long as they work as a team. The plan works, thanks to the combined attacks of the X-men and the strength of Colossus. Rogue tries to use her power to hurt Juggernaut but only manages to absorb some of his powers, as Juggernaut has almost infinite strength(no known upper-limit) thus getting massive jolt in return but in process reading his thoughts revealing why he destroyed the mansion: Xavier is his half brother and he wanted to take revenge because his parents treated Xavier better than him. Wolverine releases his helmet and Jean wipes his mind clean. At end of the episode the X-Men start rebuilding the Mansion. }} |ShortSummary=A doctor at the Muir Island Mutant Research Center claims to have found a cure for the mutant gene. Rogue travels to the island seeking the "cure". Rogue visits Dr. Adler and tells him how she is considering the treatment. Dr. Adler sends her on her way and Apocalypse appears. Dr. Adler reverts to Mystique and they discuss Rogue's powers. Later Cable attacks Dr. Adler but the X-Men defeat them. Later Rogue changes her mind about the treatment and leaves. At the end, Warren (Angel) comes for the treatment and goes into Dr. Adler's lab. Later, Mystique finds Apocalypse and tells him of Warren, and he replies that he is planning on destroying the world. }} |ShortSummary=The immortal mutant Apocalypse turns mutants who journeyed to Muir Island seeking the fictitious cure into the Horsemen – Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death. The Horsemen start destroying everything across the planet. The X-Men arrive and battle the Horsemen. Rogue eventually grabs Archangel and absorbs his memory, sucking Apocalypse's power out of him. Archangel, appalled at what he has become, blasts the other Horsemen away. Apocalypse flees in a spaceship, and the diversion allows the other Horsemen to escape also. }} |ShortSummary=A mutant named Bishop travels through time from 2055 AD to the present in order to stop a member of the X-Men from assassinating someone. When he comes to the present he can not remember who the assassin is. Later he turns to the X-Men for help. The episode ends on a cliffhanger ending where it's revealed that Gambit is the suspect. }} |ShortSummary=As Bishop shoots Gambit, the X-Men stop him. Later they go to Washington, where the Brotherhood of Mutants plan to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly. Mystique poses as Gambit and tries to kill Kelly, but the real Gambit saves the Senator. Then Bishop goes back to his time. Later, when Professor X goes to see Senator Kelly, he finds that Magneto has kidnapped the Senator leading to another cliffhanger ending. }} |ShortSummary=Magneto brings Senator Kelly to a sunken ship to kill him, so that mutants and humans would go to war. Sentinels attack Magneto and take Senator Kelly. When the X-Men finally find where Magneto is, the Sentinels are already gone with the senator. The Sentinels take Senator Kelly to Master Mold. Master Mold wants to replace all the world leaders' brains with computers, so that Sentinels could control the world. The X-Men go to the Sentinels' base and save the Senator. Kelly realizes that some Mutants can be good. Cyclops and Jean become engaged. And there is a hint that we will soon meet a character named Sinister. The Ghost Rider makes a cameo appearance in this episode, as one of the characters seen in Gambit's mind when Prof. Xavier tries to locate information on Henry Gyrich, one of the men who heads the Sentinel production project. }} |} Season two Season three After the "Phoenix Saga," episodes were aired in a more random sequence. Also, due to animation problems with a few episodes, several would not appear until the fourth or even fifth season. Season four Some of the Season 4 episodes were aired during Season 3 to compensate for episodes in that season being pushed back. Season five "Beyond Good and Evil" was meant to be an ending to the series, until FOX bought a few more episodes at the last minute. As such, the final six episodes have a different animation style. Saban hired a studio in the Philippines (simply called the Philippine Animation Studio, which also worked on the second season of the 1994 ''Fantastic Four'' series) because the animation studio AKOM (the company that did the previous four seasons) was un-available due to other projects in their pipeline. Production costs could have also been another reason why they changed studios. Footnotes * No Mutant Is an Island, A Deal with the Devil and Longshot episodes were originally part of season three; however, due to animation problems they were held back for two years; and consequently, Jean Grey's resurrection was not properly explained. * The Juggernaut Returns, Nightcrawler and Weapon X, Lies, & Videotape episodes were originally a part of season four; however, they were pushed up to the third season to make up for No Mutant Is an Island and Longshot episodes being pushed back. References ;General * * * * * * * * * ;Specific X-Men X-Men episodes Category:X-Men (TV series) episodes bg:Списък с епизоди на Х-Мен pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de X-Men: Animated Series tr:X-Men bölümleri listesi